


Blossom

by Renee6



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Flora God, Gen, Writing style experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee6/pseuds/Renee6
Summary: Sungwoon had spent many millenniums hidden in the stems of roses, afraid of facing the callous indifference of the mortals who walked on his grass





	Blossom

Sungwoon had spent many millenniums hidden in the stems of roses, afraid of facing the callous indifference of the mortals who walked on his grass. 

Mortal’s who carelessly ripped his beloved children from their earthy beds, and dug up even his smallest runts that he’d placed so much love and care into growing.

He’d given up hope that one day he’d be able to create a budding so beautiful that no one would dare touch it in fear of ruining it. 

Out of his anger his first rose was born. Twisted with his desire to harm anyone who had the nerve to pluck it’s life too short. 

The last few decades passed in shame as his anger simmered into sadness; sadness into longing; longing into loneliness. 

With the whispers of the bees no longer enough to fill the void inside of him, he bloomed as a daisy, preparing his heart for battle. 

A battle that never came. 

His petals caressed with waves of drifting music, a sound so captivating Sungwoon could not remember why he’d been so afraid. The body created by one of his children was being strummed by a creation of flesh. 

This human had managed to place beauty and purpose into his progeny once again and Sungwoon’s soul could feel his devotion towards his craft. 

For the first time ever, Sungwoon blossomed as a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> very short, but this hit me at work and I needed to let it out. I've been desperate for some Sungwoon fics but I'm busy writing my Ikon fic....
> 
> Any guess on the guitarist? lol
> 
> Shameless lug - >[biaswhatbias.tumblr.com](http://biaswhatbias.tumblr.com/)


End file.
